La première fois
by Mauw'mocontienne
Summary: Mikelangelo est en couple avec Massimiliano,mais ne l'aime pas...Il s'en va et tombe sur Florent, son meilleur ami...


One Shot: La première fois…

PDV Mikelangelo Loconte

-Saleté ! M'exclamai-je en jetant un énième brouillon de poème dans la poubelle.

Soudain la clinche de la porte s'abaisse et des bras que je connaissais bien m'entourèrent la nuque.

-Encore fâché ? Me demanda mon « petit-ami ».

-Moui. Je n'arrive plus à écrire correctement...

Mon amant était la seule personne qui me comprenait vraiment, même quand je parlais Italien. Il est un danseur de Mozart l'Opéra Rock, c'est là que je l'avais rencontré...

Mais je ne l'aimais pas. Celui que j'aimais depuis le début, c'était mon meilleur ami, Florent. Mass savait que je ne l'aimais pas, mais il me forçait à rester avec lui.

De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix. J'aimais Florent, mais ce n'était pas réciproque, alors je restais avec Mass…

Florent me manquait terriblement…je ne le voyais qu'aux répétitions de Mozart l'Opéra Rock, et on aurait dit qu'il m'évitait. Nous n'étions plus comme des meilleurs amis, et ça me faisait mal. C'était pourtant la relation la plus proche que je pouvais entretenir avec lui, à défaut d'être son amoureux.  
Je devais à la place être l'objet des désirs de Mass. Le prix que j'avais à payer était cher…mais j'avais de plus en plus envie de partir d'ici… j'en avais marre de cette situation. Je voulais retrouver mon meilleur ami.

Massimiliano déposa chastement ses lèvres sur les miennes et je répondis à son baiser à contre coeur, la tête dans les nuages. Je pensais à Florent, de plus en plus, je n'en pouvais plus. Après le baiser, je le priai de m'excuser, il fallait que je prenne l'air seul. Il fallait que je m'en aille, et vite. Je courus, et il ne put m'attraper, même si je l'entendais crier :

« Mikele, tu reviens ici ! »

Je sortis alors de l'appartement où on vivait et puis allai à pied jusqu'au Palais des Sports .

Devant celui-ci, je vis mon meilleur ami, Florent, en train de fumer une cigarette. Depuis le début de ma relation avec Mass, il évitait de croiser mon « petit-ami ». Et moi, par la même occasion.

Florent était appuyé contre le mur, une cigarette allumée à la bouche. Je m'approchai de lui et il me regarda étonné de me voir ici.

Il retira sa cigarette de sa bouche crachant de la fumée en évitant de la faire aller vers moi. Je me mis à côté de lui et lui fis un baiser léger sur sa joue barbue. Je tremblai légèrement de désir en lui faisant cette bise.

Après avoir décollé ma bouche de sa joue douce, je vis sa pommette rosir. Je trouvais ça mignon…ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais plus touché d'une telle manière…

Il me regarda et me dit :

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'être en forme.

-C'est Massimiliano, lâchai-je.

Je vis ses mains se crisper dans leur élan et son visage afficher une expression amère.

Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules et son corps se détendit à mon contact.

Il me regarda d'une manière….presque douce avec ses jolis yeux chocolats et me demanda :

-Il t'a fait du mal ?

-Non…je ne l'aime pas. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, Florent.

Le visage de Florent arrêta de s'assombrir dès que je prononçai cette phrase.

Il pinçait les lèvres, mais je voyais que ses prunelles brillaient d'une lueur de malice comme si tout s'éclairait d'un coup.

Depuis quelques mois, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça…ces derniers temps, son visage était très fermé.

Et je devais dire que Florent était plus beau comme ça...enfin, je l'avais toujours trouvé beau.

Il était du genre brun ténébreux, ses cheveux bruns parfois ébènes et ses yeux chocolats qui ressortaient bien quand il mettait son maquillage sombre de Salieri.

Il était vraiment…beau, c'était le mot.

Il ajusta sa mèche tout en caressant légèrement sa joue qui avait l'air très douce. J'avais vraiment envie de la caresser du bout de mes doigts, mais je savais que ça me restait impossible.

Inaccessible.

-Ecoute, dit-il avec sa voix de ténor, je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans tes problèmes de couple, mais si tu doutes…d'ailleurs, pourquoi restes-tu avec lui ?

Il planta son regard dans le mien et je perdis soudainement toute notion de parole. Il me fit un petit sourire en coin pour m'encourager à parler. Je me sentis rougir et défaillir.

Je toussai un coup pour me reprendre, et dis :

-Je…heu…je…Mass…est très…sexuel avec moi. Il ne veut pas beaucoup me parler.

Pour moi, une relation amoureuse, ce n'est pas uniquement…du sexe ! C'est de l'écoute amicale, aussi. Et puis je…je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Il le sait, mais m'oblige à rester avec lui parce que …parce qu'il me considère comme un objet lui appartenant !

-Tu devrais le quitter et tenter ta chance avec la personne que tu aimes, Mikele, tu te sentiras mieux ainsi, et basta.

-Je sais…mais la personne que j'aime ne m'aime pas. Je suis sûr qu'il est hétéro, répondis-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et me proposa d'aller boire un verre chez lui pour parler de tout ça. Je le remerciai de sa disponibilité, il me répondit que c'était normal, parce qu'il était toujours mon meilleur ami.

Florent, par automatisme, me prit la main. Nous ne le faisions jamais, alors je pense qu'il faisait ça pour me donner du courage.

Mais en sentant ses doigts s'entrelacer aux miens, j'eus des sensations uniques.

Une douce chaleur envahit ma main, tout mon être.

Mon cœur battit plus vite, comme si quelque chose l'avait fait accélérer.

Et un frisson me parcourut le long de ma colonne vertébrale entièrement, n'oubliant aucune de mes vertèbres.

C'était comme si mes veines brûlaient d'un nouveau feu, je ne pouvais plus respirer calmement.

Il était en train de me rendre fou avec sa main…je l'aimais vraiment.

En descendant les marches, je vis mon « petit-ami » qui me regardait, ses yeux bleus rivés sur les mains de mon meilleur-ami et moi.

-Michele ! S'exclama-t-il.

Je lâchai la main de Florent (à regret) et me dirigeai vers mon danseur aux yeux bleus.

Il me regardait et j'évitai un temps ses yeux…je ne pouvais pas soutenir son regard, parce que maintenant, il savait qui j'aimais. Même si je ne suis pas en couple avec Florent, en nous voyant, il s'en était douté.

Il était rouge de colère et envoyait des regards noirs à l'homme qui m'a volé mon cœur…

Un peu perdu dans ce que je voulais dire, je lâchai :

-Je suis désolé Mass, mais…

-Je savais déjà que ça devait se terminer ainsi…

-Mass, je te jure que Florent n'est pas mon amant. Mais c'est lui que j'aime, chuchotai-je.

-Je sais…enfin je viens de le savoir. Mais je ne veux pas te laisser partir.

Il pinça les lèvres et je le regardais, ne pouvant plus bouger. Je battis enfin des paupières et puis jetai un regard à Florent. Il avait l'air perturbé, il avait les yeux baissés vers ses chaussures et les poings serrés. On voyait qu'il était un peu souffrant, il respirait fort, sa poitrine se soulevait à chaque fois qu'il prenait une inspiration…on aurait dit un ange déchu.

Je regardai ensuite Mass avec un air colérique. Il n'avait pas le droit de me…de me garder comme ça.

-Je ne veux pas rester…tu comprends ?! Je ne t'aime PAS !

Il me regarda avec silence et m'empoigna le col de la chemise.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas non plus, répliquai-je.

-T'es vraiment…comme tous les mecs. Tous des salauds, cracha Mass.

Florent se dirigea vers nous et sépara Mass de moi en lui mettant un poing dans la figure.

-Mais en quelle langue on doit te le répéter, Mass ! Fous-lui la paix ! S'énerva mon meilleur ami.

Mass resta à terre durant un moment et se releva, la bouche en sang et la main sur sa joue droite, à l'endroit précis où Flow' avait frappé.

-T'as gagné, Mothe. Et Mikele, aussi. Tu viendras chercher tes affaires. Mais que ce soit bien clair…je ne veux plus avoir affaire avec toi.

-T'es dans Mozart, imbécile, dit Florent.

-Yamin me remplacera pour la mascarade, répondit Mass.

_-_Je me ferai un plaisir de t'héberger, Mikele, dit Florent.

-Prends soin de lui.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit mon meilleur ami. Au moins, je ne le prendrai pas pour un objet.

Il s'approcha de lui et leurs visages furent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Mass plaqua le corps de Florent contre le sien et une jalousie m'envahit…

Je ne voulais pas être à la place de Florent…mais à celle de mon ex-amant.

Florent repoussa Mass et le regarda d'un air colérique.

-N'y pense même pas ! Pesta Florent en lui remettant un coup de poing.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu es fait pour lui. Vous êtes tous les deux des cons.

-C'est toi le con dans l'histoire, répondit Flow'.

Mass rit et puis revint vers moi. Florent se mit à côté de moi et me protégea en regardant mon ex avec un air de défi. Mass me dit d'un ton sec de venir faire mes affaires…

Nous allâmes jusque chez lui et je fus confronté aux endroits où nous avions eus des relations plus qu'explicites.

Quand je pensais que j'avais eus des relations sexuelles avec lui, ça me dégoûtait…

Je me dirigeai vers la chambre et pris un sac.

Florent alla dans une autre pièce et puis je le vis apparaître, gêné, dans mon ancienne chambre et il me donna ma trousse avec mes maquillages et ma bombe de laque.

Je lui souris et lui prit délicatement des mains, prenant soin de frôler (exprès) ses doigts. Je mis mes affaires dans mon sac et puis jetai un regard à Florent, qui avait les yeux baissés et les joues roses. Je souris et ensuite, il m'aida à plier mes vêtements et mes sous-vêtements.

Même si je le sentis plus gêné à cette idée.

Florent et moi avions beau être des meilleurs amis, notre relation avait changée depuis que Mass est arrivé dans ma vie.

Florent s'était un peu éloigné de moi. Je supposais que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas que j'aie à faire un choix entre mes amis et mon amour.

Mais il était mon amour…et ça, il ne le savait pas. Pas encore, du moins…

Il m'avait manqué quand j'étais avec Mass…

Je ne pouvais me confier à personne à ce moment-là…et puis, vu que j'aimais Florent, ça devenait de plus en plus dur…

Et puis…évidemment, aujourd'hui, j'avais vu par mon médiocre travail de poésie que ça n'allait plus dans ma tête. Encore plus lorsqu'il a commencé à me toucher, j'ai eu besoin de m'extérioriser, de m'éloigner de lui.

Après, j'ai vu Florent dehors, à notre endroit, au Palais des Sports, et j'ai su que je devais me diriger vers lui…parce que c'est Florent. Et parce que justement, je savais d'instinct que je pouvais me libérer avec lui. Parce que je l'aime.

Montrer ma vraie facette, ne plus me voiler la face. C'était tout ce que j'aimais.

Et pourtant, avec Mass, je n'osais pas lui dire ce que je ressentais. Ou plutôt, il m'en empêchait…chaque soir, c'était comme si il me violait…

Alors qu'au fond de moi, j'aimais profondément Florent…et que je sentais que je le trahissais à chaque fois que j'étais dans un lit avec Mass…

Cependant, maintenant que j'avais réfléchi à la chose, Florent et moi pourrions toujours être amis, même si on se met en couple…

Je fus étonné qu'après mes réflexions, mon sac soit déjà rempli de mes vêtements et de mes partitions.

Florent ferma soigneusement la tirette de mon sac, et puis ensuite, j'allai chercher ma guitare et la mis dans mon étuis.

Je revins vers la chambre avec ma guitare et Florent me sourit de toutes ses dents. Mon cœur eut un raté monumental.

Il prit le sac et je mis la guitare dans mon dos…

-Tu ne veux pas que je prenne le sac ? Demandai-je.

-Non, tu as déjà ta guitare, ça suffit comme ça…

-Merci…lui dis-je, gêné.

Il haussa les épaules en souriant et puis nous sortîmes de la chambre. Mass me dit au-revoir, mais je ne lui répondis pas et quittai l'appartement en fermant la porte violemment.

Florent passa son bras autour de mes épaules tandis que des larmes quittèrent mes yeux.

-Excuse-moi, dit Florent.

-Ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse, au contraire, tu m'as donné une échappatoire, et je t'en remercie profondément, Flow'…Et tu sais que je ne l'aime pas.

Nous continuâmes notre chemin et j'essuyai mes larmes de joie. Il ne retira pas sa main de mes épaules le long du chemin jusqu'à son appartement…

Il m'apportait une douce chaleur avec son bras. Il n'avait pas idée de ce qu'il me faisait, désormais. Ce sentiment de chaleur et de sécurité, je ne l'avais jamais ressenti avec Mass…

J'en rêvais…je rêvais littéralement des mains de Florent sur mon corps nu…je voulais que ça se produise, je le voulais en moi…

Mon couple avec Mass avait été une erreur de ma part, et une belle.

S'il m'aimait, il ne m'aurait pas quitté aussi facilement. S'il m'aimait, il aurait été bouleversé en me voyant tenir la main d'un autre homme que lui.

Mais non, même pas. Il savait que ça allait finir ainsi, que j'allais finir par me réfugier avec la personne que j'aime vraiment.

Mais le hic, c'est que je n'étais pas avec Florent…et qu'il avait cru que c'était mon amant.

Cette séparation, c'était comme si Florent m'avait libéré d'une prison.

Nous arrivâmes chez Florent, et il ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Je regardai le profil de l'homme que j'aimais, qui attendait l'ascenseur, sa main caressant mon épaule gauche.

Il se tourna vers moi et nos regards se croisèrent. Mon souffle se coupa et l'ascenseur arriva en faisant un petit « ding ». Un moment, et j'ai cru que…nous allions…nous embrasser.

Je secouai ma tête et puis nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur, cassant le lien du regard.

Pendant que la machine montait jusqu'au cinquième étage, je me sentis affreusement gêné et excité. Florent était serré contre moi dans la cabine, mon sac à la main, un léger sourire heureux aux lèvres. Je me raclai la gorge et me détournai de son visage, évitant de le regarder avec insistance.

Sinon, j'allais croiser son regard une fois de plus, et ne pas pouvoir retenir mes pulsions.

Et je savais que si il me repoussait, j'allais être malheureux…autant rester prudent.

L'ascenseur arriva à ce fichu étage. Il était temps, parce que je trouvais qu'il faisait horriblement chaud, dans cette cabine.

Quelque chose me dit qu'évidemment, c'était fortement dû à Florent, évidemment. Je me disais que l'ascenseur pouvait être un bel endroit pour faire l'amour.

_Faire l'amour…_il n'y avait qu'avec Florent que je pouvais le faire, ça.

Même si je savais que ce n'était pas possible…

Florent ouvrit la porte de son appartement et m'invita en entrer en me faisant à nouveau son sourire irrésistible.

Comment voulait-il que je ne lui saute pas dessus quand il me souriait comme ça ? Non, mais franchement…enfin, je n'allais pas lui en vouloir…

Son appartement n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi beau, bien rangé.

Florent avait le sens du rangement, contrairement à moi. Personnellement, mon appartement (quand je vivais seul) était un vrai bordel.

Mes affaires étaient un peu répandus n'importe comment, à l'époque.

Jusqu'à ce que je décide de vivre avec Mass…si on pouvait appeler ça une vie.

Florent m'indiqua la chambre d'ami… j'étais déçu qu'il en ait une, j'aurais bien voulu dormir avec lui…

-Tu ne trouverais pas plus joyeux qu'on dorme dans la même chambre ? Demandai-je.

Florent se retourna vers moi, étonné.

-Je veux bien, mais tu dormiras dans mon lit. Hors de question que tu mettes un matelas par terre, répondit Florent. Choisis.

J'eus un sourire presque sadique et lui répondis que je préférais dormir avec lui…  
Quitte à me rapprocher de lui, autant y mettre tous les moyens possibles…en plus, c'était lui qui m'avait proposé de dormir dans le même lit que lui…

Bon, oui, d'accord, je ne voulais pas que dormir avec lui, mais bon, c'était ce dont je devais me contenter pour l'instant.  
Enfin, tout ce dont je devais me contenter tout court.

Florent déposa mon sac dans sa chambre…dans _notre _chambre et je fis de même avec ma guitare.  
Je me permis de tirer mes chaussures pour les mettre par terre.  
Je me dirigeai vers le lit et m'allongeai sur le ventre, le nez contre l'un des oreillers. C'était un lit pour deux personnes (donc, nous n'allions pas être serrés comme des sardines durant la nuit).

Je respirai l'odeur de l'oreiller, c'était celle de Florent.

Soudain, je sentis une main chaude caresser mes cheveux.  
Un frisson me parcourut l'échine et je me retournai.  
Je vis mon meilleur ami, la main encore tendue vers moi. Il rougit et détourna timidement son regard du mien.

Il prit une grande inspiration…comme pour se calmer ou pour se donner du courage, ça, je ne le savais pas.

-Florent…chuchotai-je. En fait, je…

Soudain, je fus coupé par des lèvres se déposant sur les miennes.

Étonné, je mis ma main dans sa nuque et répondit à son baiser, profitant du moment présent…était-ce pour me faire taire qu'il avait fait ça ou…était-ce parce qu'il m'aimait… ?

En tout cas, sentir ses lèvres enfin unies aux miennes, c'était un vrai délice. Je ne savais pas que ce serait aussi bon…il avait les lèvres chaudes, elles bougeaient en même temps que les miennes, elles étaient si douce…

Je sentis sa main caresser lentement ma joue, partant de ma tempe jusqu'au menton, très lentement. Sa main si chaude était sûre d'elle-même, ses mouvements n'étaient pas hésitants.  
Il sépara ses lèvres des miennes, et me regarda, les joues roses, et les pupilles dilatées.

Je m'approchai de son cou et lui fis un baiser. Ensuite, je fis des baisers papillons sur son front, son nez, son menton barbu, ses joues et puis à nouveau ses lèvres.  
Il gémit et répondit à mon baiser d'une manière romantique, presque pressée. Soudain, je sentis sa langue caresser mes lèvres.

Je lui laissai l'accès à ma bouche et sa langue rejoignit la mienne afin de commencer notre première danse ensemble.

Nos langues s'enroulaient l'une de l'autre, et je fus étonné de la sensation. J'avais l'impression de revivre mon premier baiser. Il était magique, beaucoup plus que les baisers que j'ai pu recevoir dans ma vie.

Sûrement parce que c'était Florent, et qu'avec lui, je ne pouvais qu'être vraiment satisfait de tout ce que je recevais de lui…

J'étais surtout très heureux d'être avec lui…maintenant, je voulais savoir s'il m'aimait…même si son baiser répondait largement à ma place. Sa manière de m'embrasser…et surtout, c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas…

Et moi qui pensais que je n'avais aucune chance avec lui, je me trompais lourdement…si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais été avec Mass…je n'aurais pas vécu ces mois de sexe sans consentement…

Et surtout, j'aurais eu ma première fois avec lui…

Mais si je…si on a une relation, ce sera la première fois que je ferai réellement l'amour avec un homme…parce que nos sentiments étaient réciproques.  
Nos lèvres se séparèrent par manque d'air.

Nos visages se séparèrent l'un de l'autre et nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, aussi roses l'un que l'autre.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est ton cas, Florent, mais laisse-moi au moins dire que je t'aime profondément sincèrement. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé…je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vu au casting pour Mozart l'Opéra Rock…tu étais là, devant moi, et j'avoue que ça m'avait troublé, à l'époque, de tomber amoureux d'un homme…nous avons été meilleurs amis, et je me suis contenté de ça parce que je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas comme je t'aimais…n'aillant plus vraiment d'espoirs, je me suis mis en couple avec Massimiliano, mais ça a été une très grosse erreur de ma part, vu la manière dont il me traitait…Je l'ai quitté parce que je n'en pouvais plus…je devais te voir en urgence, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je pensais faire le premier pas en te disant la vérité, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me précèdes largement…maintenant, tu sais la vérité, alors…

-Bien sûr que je t'aime, Mikelangelo. Sinon, je n'aurais pas été aussi jaloux de Mass…c'est pour ça que je m'éloignais de vous, pour ne pas souffrir en vous voyant ensemble… parce que moi aussi, je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vu…et te voir en couple avec lui me faisait vraiment du mal. Mais quand tu es venu me trouver pour me dire que tu ne l'aimais pas, j'ai gagné espoir. En te voyant allongé sur mon lit, ainsi… je n'ai pas pu résister, il avait vraiment fallu que je t'embrasse, et en urgence. C'était l'occasion de te révéler ce que je pensais de toi, mais je ne savais pas que c'était réciproque…Je t'aime, Mikele, lâcha Florent en n'arrêtant pas de me fixer les yeux dans les yeux.

Je fermai les yeux, laissant échapper une petite larme d'émotion suite à sa déclaration. Florent caressa ma joue et essuya la perle salée s'échappant de mon œil.

Je rouvris les yeux et mis ma main dans son cou, en la descendant vers le dessus de son torse. Il frémit et s'approcha de moi dans le lit.

Nous unîmes à nouveau nos lèvres, avides de contacts de plus en plus proches. Ses gestes étaient doux et nous séparâmes quelques instants nos lèvres.

Je tirai Florent vers moi et il s'installa sur mon bassin. Je gémis et nous reprîmes notre baiser où nous l'avions laissé.

Ses mains parcouraient mon corps habillé, et j'en profitai également pour le caresser… plus je le touchais, plus j'avais envie d'aller plus loin, mais je ne savais pas si il en avait envie…Nous séparâmes à nouveau nos lèvres et je le vis me regarder avec un air d'envie au visage. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et rouge, ses joues cramoisies, son souffle court, son haleine douce, ses pupilles encore plus dilatées…

-Je…

-Moi aussi, je te veux, répondis-je. Ne t'inquiète pas…

Il caressa ma colonne vertébrale et je frémis. Ne pouvant plus vraiment résister, je commençai doucement à détacher un par un les boutons de sa chemise. Il me regarda d'un air on ne peut plus tendre et détacha ma ceinture en la faisant voler dans la pièce (pas trop loin, quand même) et puis détacha le bouton de mon pantalon.

Une fois sans sa chemise, pour la première fois de ma vie, je pus observer son corps…son torse désirable…

Il y avait quelques taches de beauté sur son torse, il était musclé et un peu bronzé. C'était tellement adorable. J'avais vraiment un beau spectacle devant moi. Il était le plus bel homme du monde…à mes yeux. Je l'aimais comme je n'avais jamais aimé, et ça ne changera pas. Il était sans doute celui qui m'était destiné à jamais.  
Je l'observais attentivement…il défit ma chemise et il me donna des baisers dans le cou…

PDV Florent Mothe.

Je me réveillai en entendant la voix de Mikele.

-Hmm…Florent…ho oui, par là…

Quelque chose me disait que mon amoureux faisait un rêve érotique… je me demandais lequel, mais j'étais heureux en entendant mon nom…

Mikelangelo était magnifique quand il dormait. On aurait vraiment dit un petit-ange. Je parle au conditionnel, parce que je trouve que quand il fait le sadique dans nos ébats, ce n'est pas la chose la plus angélique dans son comportement…

Il ouvrit les yeux et me prit dans ses bras en souriant.

-Ha…Flow'… devine de quoi j'ai rêvé, dit-il.

-Rêve érotique.

-En partie…c'était notre première fois, quand j'avais quitté Mass et tout ça…

Je souris et lui fis un baiser sur le front.  
Il colla son corps nu contre le mien et je sentis son érection matinale se coller à mon bassin.

-On va prendre une douche ? Susurrai-je dans son oreille.

Je lui mordis le lobe de l'oreille et puis nous allâmes « prendre une douche ». Ou plus communément, nous fîmes l'amour dans la douche…


End file.
